10 Song Challenge! - AkaKuro
by Miss-Mason123
Summary: Here's my take on the 10 song challenge! Hope you like the fics 'cause I enjoyed writing them. Some aren't that good I admit that now but when you only have 3 minutes to write, it's going to be a little rushed :P R&R! Disclaimer: I don't anything to do with Kuroko no Basuke or the music listed in the fics


******A/N: So I decided to do another song challenge. Like last time, it's not my best work and not my worst. Please read and review! And if you liked any of them and you'd like to see them turned into a full length fic, don't hesitate to ask!**

* * *

**Rules**

Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever

Put your music program on shuffle and start playing songs

For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme chosen earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either

Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include song name/artist

* * *

**1. Blink – Revive **

People say that love starts instantaneously. As soon as the couple lock eyes onto each other, their love (even though they may not know it) starts to bloom. However, as quickly as love starts, it ends. Akashi nursed the mug of tea in his hands, looking at the dark liquid inside. Today was his and Kuroko's three-year anniversary but the blue-haired man was nowhere to be seen. Lifting his head, Akashi called out, "Tetsuya." A few minutes of silence passed before the redhead realised his mistake. He closed his heterochromatic eyes and sighed. "Of course. How stupid of me." His grip on the mug faltered and it fell to the floor. Kuroko wasn't there because he had died the previous year.

* * *

**2. Teeth – Lady Gaga**

"Akash-" Kuroko's voice hitched as he felt a pair of teeth lock onto his neck from behind. "What was that Tetsuya?" Akashi said, looking up at his lover through hooded eyes. "Akashi-kun. We're in public." He said softly, trying to pry the redhead off his neck. "The problem being?" "Shouldn't we leave this for anoth- Ow!" His complaint was cut off with a yelp as Akashi sunk his teeth harder into his neck. "Tetsuya," Akashi said calmly, running his tongue along the now bleeding mark on his neck. "Why won't you let me indulge on my favourite treat?"

* * *

**3. Let you Down** **– Black Veil Brides**

Kuroko tightened the slim grey tie around his neck once more as he checked his reflection in the mirror. His fingers messed with the mop of blue hair on his head until it didn't look too bad. He sighed and left his bedroom, walking down the stairs into the kitchen. Akashi looked up from his morning newspaper and smiled. "You'll do fine Tetsuya." He said softly before beginning to read again. "No I won't," Kuroko replied, picking up some toast from the toaster. "I'll get nervous and start to stutter; then I won't get the job." Standing, the redhead walked to him and gently hugged him. "My dear Tetsuya, I believe in you. Don't let me down." "I won't Akashi-kun."

* * *

**4. In These Arms – Bon Jovi**

The windows were wide open, the curtains billowing in the night breeze. Akashi lay on his back, simply watching the night sky. A lightly snoring Kuroko sprawled on his chest. The redhead lifted his hand and began to stroke the blue-haired man's hair, trying not to wake him. "Do you remember our first night together Tetsuya?" He asked even though he knew the latter wouldn't reply. "You were so nervous and felt as though you'd mess everything up." He let a soft chuckle escape his mouth. Akashi's hand stopped for a moment on his lover's head as he said, "Goodnight Tetsuya." Before resuming his previous action. "I love you." His eyes closed and he drifted to sleep.

* * *

**5. Photograph – Nickelback**

The sound of turning pages filled the attic as Kuroko silently flipped through old photo albums. The one he was currently looking at showed him and the Generation of Miracles in their third year at Teiko. The photo had been taken during one of their days off as they lay lounging around on the roof of the school. The smallest of smiles graced his lips as he looked at it. Even then, you could see the love blooming between him and his partner, Akashi. The blue-haired man slid the photograph out of its wallet and put the book down. "Akashi-kun." He called after descending the steps from the attic. "Look what I found." Blinking in surprise when the redhead didn't appear, he went looking for him outside and saw him sat beneath the tree in the garden. He went over to him and showed him the picture The redhead smiled.

* * *

**6. Sexy Single – Anastacia**

"Oh I lay in my bed, with your stupid face in my head." Kuroko sang softly as he wiped down the sides of the kitchen. "Just another piece in my life, now I'm a sexy single." He moved around the small room to the beat of the song playing on the radio. The door swung open as he sang the line "And I'm feeling the way I do, like a sexy single." Akashi raised an eyebrow at his lover before coughing to announce his arrival. Kuroko, clearly startled, crashed into the side with a jolt. "A-Akashi-kun! You're home… Early." He stuttered out. "I'm on time. And I hope you're not feeling like a 'sexy single'." He chuckled and turned down the music. "Though to be honest Tetsuya, you may not be single, but you're definitely sexy."

* * *

**7. Lullaby – Nickelback**

A scream split the silence in the small bedroom Akashi and Kuroko shared. Kuroko sat up in bed, chest rising and falling rapidly as he took in shaky breaths. Akashi blinked his eyes open and sat up, gently rubbing circles on the others back. "Tetsuya. What's wrong?" He asked, his heterochromatic eyes full of worry. "It was… Nothing Akashi-kun. Go back to sleep." Frowning slightly, the redhead pulled Kuroko to his chest. "Did you have another nightmare?" The blue-haired man was going to say no but decided not to as Akashi would find out anyway. He nodded and felt Akashi's arms tighten around him as he lay them back down. "It's fine Tetsuya, I'm here." Kuroko nodded again before closing his eyes, listening to Akashi's heartbeat as a gentle lullaby to lull him back to sleep.

* * *

**8. The One That Got Away – P!nk**

Every day Kuroko would serve the same people when they came into the coffee shop. One day though, someone walked in whom he'd never seen before. "Good afternoon sir." He said to the redheaded customer. "Good afternoon." The customer replied before placing his order. As the blue-haired man put in the order, he couldn't help but feel his gaze walk over the man in front of him. "Your name sir?" "Akashi Seijuro." A few minutes later, Akashi had received his drink and walked out of the coffee shop. Kuroko sighed, putting the money into the till from the order. He frowned slightly when he felt something underneath. He was taken back when he saw Akashi's number and a note written on a piece of paper. Meet me for lunch?

* * *

**9. Dirty Little Secret – The All American Rejects**

"Akashi-kun?" Kuroko called out softly as he walked into the empty gym. "You're exactly on time Tetsuya." A voice from the darkness said before its owner stepped forward. "Thank you for coming." The two met in the centre of the gym, eyes locked onto each other. "It's no problem at all." "Remember Tetsuya, no one must know of this. It will be our secret." The blue-haired man nodded before wrapping his arms around the others neck, placing their lips together. "I love you Seijuro." "I love you too Tetsuya." Unbeknownst to them, the rest of the Generation of Miracles were stood outside and heard everything.

* * *

**10. Get It Up – Mindless Self Indulgence**

"I've never had this problem before." "I gathered that clearly enough." "Hold on a second. Give it a minute, give it a minute." "We've been here for fifteen minutes already Akashi-kun." Kuroko sighed and brought his knees up to his chest. "I know Tetsuya." Akashi was dumbfounded at the situation. He had been defeated at shogi by none other than Kuroko Tetsuya.


End file.
